Labyrinth Remake
by ChiHeavyMetalQueen
Summary: Basically I love the movie the Labyrinth but I want it to be told MY way, because I'm a brat like that. Anyways, this story follows Trenity, not to be confused with my Purple Fyre, Blue Magick Trenity. They're different on the inside.
1. Underground

Underground

She stood at center stage tall and proud. She had solved the labyrinth and had now come to claim her prize. The Goblin King, a beastly looking creature, shrank away from her as the audience cheered her on. "And you have no power over me." The Goblin King dropped his last power against her, a crystal ball that held an imitation of her dreams, and by doing so he released Toby and sent Sara home; where she lived happily ever after. The lights brightened and the Aristotle Theater echoed with the crowds cheers for the play. The actors and actresses formed five single-file lines; each line taking a final bow before disappearing behind stage to help with clean-up. Trenity Mejorium, usually a shy and quit girl, put away the remains of her Sara costume and started to pick up the scenery when the town's clock tower chimed seven. "I should have been home an hour ago!" She moaned as she ran out the back door. Passing the strip mall and cutting through the park it was a fifteen minute jog to her apartment and she knew that her boyfriend Eric would not be happy.

By the time she got home it was pouring rain and she was soaked, chilled to the bone, and very irritable. As Trenity opened the door to the apartment she shared with Eric she could hear a baby screaming as hard as he could to be heard over the blaring sound of rap music. Eric, not making any gesture to go to the wailing infant, opened another beer and took a sip. Trenity stormed across the room and turned the radio off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eric yelled

"What the hell am I doing? What are you doing! Your son is in there screaming and you're not doing a damn thing!"

"He wouldn't be screaming if you were home on time and not working-"

"At least I'm working! I'm the only one trying to do anything for him! I work, cook, clean, and take care of the baby while you sit on your lazy ass all day. You're worthless!"

At this point Trenity had crossed the room and was stabbing Eric in the chest with her finger.

"If you don't like it you can leave." Was the childish response.

"This is _my_ apartment, it's under _my_ name, _and I_ pay the bills. Without _me_ you have nothing!"

Her words struck home as realization of what his life would be like without her began to sink in. Eric's face reddened with rage and Trenity knew he was about to crack. She ran to the kitchen to try and get away from him. Eric followed her, grabbing objects that were in his way, and hurled them at her. A large brass lamp hit her on the back, shooting sparks of pain up to her shoulders and down to her knees. The force of the blow made Trenity trip and fall on her stomach. Eric grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her against the refrigerator.

"You won't do anything, because you will keep your mouth shut about everything!"

The baby started to scream again as loud as he possibly could from his room. Trenity winced in pain. Looking around for anything she could use as a weapon her hand fell on a frying pan.

"Okay, Trenity, love!" He screamed at her. She refused to look at him, instead looking down and muttering, "I knew cooking eggs this morning was a good idea."

"What? Speak louder Trenity I can't hear you!"

She shifted her weight to her right leg. Using skills only years of softball could have given her she grabbed the frying pan and hit him at a full arch. The force behind the frying pan knocked him backwards, making him smash his head on the dinner table. Trenity tried to swallow the lump in her throat as the sound of her child's scream registered in her brain.

Going to the baby she saw that his dipper was full and his daughter was empty. Hot tears burned her eyes but she didn't wipe them away, it had been too long since she last gave into her emotions. Checking to make sure the door was locked Trenity started to tend to the needs of her now whimpering infant. With her baby fed and cleaned up Trenity was about to feed herself when she heard movement from within the kitchen. Cursing silently she moved her baby to the back corner of the room and grabbed the knife hidden under a pile of stuffed animals. The sudden movements made Trenity wince in pain, her back throbbed and fresh bruises covered her shoulders. Trenity smiled over at her little boy, Rebel Mejorium looked exactly like his mother, with bright green eyes and thick soft black hair with a pixie nose, and pushed his playpen in front of him.

Heavy footsteps echoed though out the apartment and Trenity held her breath for a minute. The footsteps grew fainter and the sound of an engine starting filled the night air. Rebel started to whimper from behind the playpen. Trenity put the knife back into place and picked him up, tears stinging her eyes. "I have to hide a knife in my own home Rebel. This isn't like in the plays, I can't say a few magic words and make the evil things go away." Rebel started to cry and Trenity kissed his forehead. "There is an amazing part in the play. Sara is being a total brat and calls on the Goblin King to take her little brother away. It's where everything starts to go wrong. All that trouble because she said, 'I wish.'"

Somewhere in a parallel universe a group of dormant goblins woke up. "Hear that? She's going to say it!" One of them hissed. "Say it child, it's in your play." The other said with a German accent. On the other side Trenity started to feel drowsy, "I wish-"


	2. I Wish

I Wish

Trenity shook her head to try and clear it. Rebel had stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms. "I wish that I could protect you from this. I wish that I never met Eric, and that I could do better for you. I wish that the Goblin King would take you away right now, maybe he could do better for you." A chill shot down her spine. Later she would wonder if it was a hopeless fantasy that made her wish that or something more along the lines of supernatural.

Rebel hardly stirred when she put him in his crib, which Trenity was thankful for. An eerie silence was set on the apartment and she had a strong feeling of someone else's presence. Going over to Rebel's dresser she pulled a butterfly knife out from underneath Rebel's clothes. The air around her felt dense and her skin started to prickle. Going out into the hallway Trenity did a full apartment check, only to find nothing had changed except for the fact Eric decided to trash the apartment before she left.

Collapsing down on the couch Trenity let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Her head started to pound as she tried to think of what she could do to get Rebel away from this madhouse without actually putting him up for adoption. She started to nod off when she heard a faint pecking noise. Shaking her head to clear away the fuzziness, Trenity opened the front door and peeked out only to be greeted by an unnerving silence and pitch black darkness.

Frowning, Trenity picked up the battered baseball bat next to the door. It had been a while since she actually used a bat for softball, but she was sure she could still roll some heads with it. After firmly shutting the door and locking it and the windows, Trenity checked her bedroom. The bed was a mess; blankets were heaped onto a pile of pillows, and clothes covered every inch of the carpeted floor but nothing had changed. Creeping over to the walk-in closet she flicked on the light and scrutinized every inch of space. Deciding that a baseball bat and a butterfly knife wasn't enough protection against the unknown, Trenity reached further back into her closet and traded her butterfly knife for a Swiss Army knife and grabbed a twenty-two, just incase.

The knife she strapped to her boots and the gun she clipped to the back of her pants. Taking a deep breath she tiptoed out into the hallway and peeked into the kitchen. Sensing no other presence in this room she stepped lightly into the bathroom. After doing a quick scan and deciding nothing was wrong, Trenity listened to the other side of Rebel's door. Silence. A chill shot down her spine as she touched the door handle, it seemed to be solid ice. Faintly she imagined she could hear the tapping noise again. Sucking in a deep breath she turned the handle and gently pushed the door open.

Inside the room an unnatural darkness covered everything like thick smog, choking out breathable air. The temperature seemed to drop to below zero and a heavy scent of crushed pine needles hung in the air. She grabbed the Swiss Army knife from her boot, but she knew it wouldn't be any use. How could you use a material object against the supernatural? How many times had she read the story and had the same feeling in the pit of her stomach when she came to these pages. She read the book so often her fingers had worn away the sides of the pages. The story had always been the same and would be so now.

She had called his name, made the wish, and now it was time to pay up. She turned the corner and turned on the light switch, even though she knew it wouldn't work. Little scratches came from inside the walls and floor boards. Shrill laughter came from behind her. Rebel wasn't in his crib, she knew he wouldn't be. They had already taken them to their city, they don't waste time. The storm picked up, lightning flashed and lit up the whole house. Over the sound of the thunder the constant tapping noise got louder and more frequent, as if a person was knocking at the door, urgently begging for shelter from the storm.

The cool metal of the Swiss Army knife began to heat up in her fingers, slowly getting hotter as she waited and listened until the metal began to burn her skin. Crying out in pain Trenity dropped the knife and began to unclip the gun, which was heating up rapidly. Swearing fluently she began to look around for anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon. Trenity didn't know what she was going to do exactly, or that she was even going to use a weapon but the comfort of having something to use in defense or hostile aggression was always best to have. The bay window burst open and in flew a snow white owl.

Her lips twitched into a smile, that owl reminded her of another one she read about when she was a kid. It was part of a chronicle set about a boy who found out he was a wizard and went away to a magical school where, in the wizard world, he was famous. The owl he had used to carry his messages to other people had been snow white like this one. The owl circled around above her twice before perching on the window ledge. Trenity knew what was coming and what she was expected to do, nothing had changed from the story her great-grandmother told her about the mythical goblin world or the man who was slowly starting to appear before her eyes. Everything she was told began to unfold, but in place of the deep fear her great-grandmother described Trenity felt a deep pain of the loss of her child, and slowly panic began to set in.

The air around her felt thick and heavy like the energy and tension before a thunderstorm. The smell of crushed pine needles was stronger as he fully emerged in front of her.


	3. The Goblin King

The Goblin King

"You're him. You're the Goblin King." The man that was standing in front of her look like the man her great-grandmother had described to her, except a good deal younger. His eyes seemed livid and ageless and he had a certain air of majestic commanding about him. After all these years of the rest of her family telling her that her great-grandma Sarrah was mentally insane Trenity knew she had been telling the truth. The Goblin City wasn't just a story to put her to sleep and the Goblin King wasn't just a villain to keep her from being naughty. He was flesh and blood, and right in front of her.

"What do you want?" She whispered. She knew what he wanted. And that stupid cliché ran through her mind, about being careful about what you wish for.

"You know what I want, you know I've taken your brother-"

"My son."

"Excuse me?"

"You've taken my son." Trenity could feel her eyes begin to water. "I made that wish because I thought, while I was upset, that maybe I wasn't doing a good enough job for him, and that maybe you'd do better but," She sucked in a deep breath to calm her trembling voice, "I want him back."

"You seem familiar, have we met before? In one of your nightmares perhaps?"

"You met my great-grandmother Sarrah. She wished that you would take her brother Toby."

An odd expression came over the Goblin King's face. Was it anger, sadness, regret, Trenity couldn't tell. Maybe even all of them. The look quickly vanished; in place of it was a bland expression of cool indifference.

"Well then since you are the great grand-daughter of Sarrah no doubt you've heard all sorts of nasty things about me, am I right? The Goblin King's, Jareth's, tone was challenging as he pulled out three crystal orbs; seemingly, out of thin air.

Trenity wanted to reach out and grab one if only to see what her dreams really were. "She told me you rule your people with cool indifference, and that at times you're extremely spoiled and demanding."

Taking her eyes from the spinning orbs she studied Jareth's face, searching for anything that could be similar to the Jareth that Sarrah had explained to her years ago. On the contrary, the Jareth in front of her seemed smug and proud of the way she was describing him.

"Sarrah also told me that your cold expression is just a mask for you to hide behind. That you're not as cold as you want people to think. Other wise, why would you let Toby and Sarrah go?"

For a second Jareth looked sad, as if trapped in memories he wanted to forget. Then he slipped back on the expressionless mask again and came closer, as if offering Trenity her dreams, locked away inside the crystal orb in his outstretched hand.

"Then if she told you so much you know you have to choices, I can give you your dreams, anything you want will be yours."

"Jareth, give me my son back." Was her calm reply.

Jareth stepped back and dropped the crystal, it became a snake that began to crawl up her leg.

"Jareth, I'm not afraid of snakes and your magic won't scare me. Give me my son back."

He snapped his fingers and the snake was gone. "You're not as easily spooked as Sarrah was."

"Sarrah was a spoiled brat who only wanted her brother back so she wouldn't get into trouble. This is my son, you can't imagine the bond between mother and child."

Jareth continued to stare at her, as if wondering exactly how far he could push her and how much she would give to get her son back.

"You would go through the Labyrinth just as your great grandmother did?"

"Exactly."

Jareth closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. The air pressure began to change and the temperature quickly grew wormer, after all it was a desert where they were going. When Trenity opened her eyes the sun was shinning down on her and the wind was blowing sand. She expected to see the Goblin City just like Sarrah had explained to her, a maze of buildings all built like those puzzles you play as a child, the ones where you have to get to the center, labyrinths.

Disappointment surged through her as Trenity looked at the Goblin City, cracked and crumbling. Jareth noticed her disappointed stare and put on a haughty air. "My humble abode might not be to your liking but it is what the goblins call home."

Trenity took a step forward and looked harder at the ruined city. "Sarrah said this world was made different than our own. That magic could have held it together." She looked back at Jareth to find him already fading.

"You have thirteen hours to get to the center of the Labyrinth before your son becomes one of us. I can assure you that things have changed a lot since your great grandmother was here Trenity, so don't expect things to be like your bed time stories." The last part of the sentence was so soft it seemed to be whispered by the air.

Trenity sighed and walked toward the Goblin City. Her great grandmother could do it, so could she. She tried to remember everything she was told or even the story Sarrah told her itself, but the harder she tried to remember anything the further her memories seemed to shrink. Then doubt began to settle in, until she saw him up ahead.


	4. Hoggle

Hoggle

"Excuse me." She called tentatively. He didn't answer, but by the way he was standing she was sure that it was him. He could help her solve the labyrinth, after all he did help Sarrah right? Trenity ran forward and scooped the little dwarf into her arms. "Hoggle! I knew something in this world had to be the same! But I found you and you can help me get my son back!" Hoggle was kicking his legs and trying to struggle free from his captor.

"Geeroff me!!" When his captor finally released him Hoggle looked Trenity up and down.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you and-"

"I know you don't know me. But you helped Sarrah and Jareth took my son and now I need your help to get him back and since you helped Sarrah I thought maybe you'd be kind enough to help me, Hoggle. You see I'm her-"

"There you go again, calling me Hoggle. Hoggle's been dead for years, my name's Haggle. And I don't know about your son but I don't want anything to do with Jareth. He's never been a kind ruler and it seems he's out against the Goblin world." Haggle seemed firmly convinced that even speaking Jareth's name would summon him to that very spot.

"Your name is Haggle? What happened to Hoggle?" Trenity felt crushed. The Labyrinth had changed from what Sarrah had described to her, walls cracked and crumbled at the heart, doors missing from one end only to be put at the other.

"Hoggle is, as I said, dead no matter how many times or how many different ways you ask it." Haggle was already starting to walk away.

"Wait! I'm not asking you to risk a limb for me, but could you just give me a little help with the labyrinth? Sarrah told me once but things look different from what she explained and I can't remember the story anymore." Haggle stopped for a moment and peered at Trenity, as if he was trying to find something familiar.

"You know Sarrah?"

"Yeah, I've talked to her a lot." Trenity didn't like that questioning look in Haggle's eye anymore than she like where this conversation was going. "She used to come around, you know? People always told me she was crazy but I listened to her story about the labyrinth since I was a child."

"What is your relation to her?" Trenity stuck out her stubborn chin and refused to continue the conversation. "Well what does it matter? You females are all the same. Sarrah destroyed our world and you've come to rub it in."

"It's like this because of Jareth! Sarrah once said something about this world being held together by magic, it's his fault he let it go to pieces!" By now Trenity was actually shouting at the only person who could actually help her. Taking in a deep breath she counted to ten and took off the ring on her left middle finger. "It's not the most expensive thing in the world but if you help me I'll give you my ring."

Haggle took the ring and began to examine it closely. Trenity bit her lip and tried to remember what Sarrah had told her about the labyrinth. Her head swam with half finished thoughts, making her sick and dizzy.

"What type of stone is this?" Haggle's rough voice broke through the clear silence and made her head pound.

"It's a lapis lazuli set in white gold. It came from Afghanistan during a war my grandpa was in some eighty years ago."

"Hm, from af- af-; well it seems valuable enough; it might be worth some help after all." Trenity snatched back the ring before Haggle could take off with it.

"Show me the labyrinth" She said coolly. Haggle grumbled but did so, the reward for doing such a simple task was too great to give up. After all, just showing her the way can't invoke the Goblin King's anger. "I want information."

"About what?"

"How has the labyrinth changed since Sarrah came here?"

"I can't say for sure. Hardly anyone has been in there since. Some of the younger, more foolish goblins say that new monsters have begun to come around. Whatever Sarrah told you has probably changed, so it wouldn't do any good to try and remember what she told you. It may have started the same but your story will be different from hers."

"Peachy. Okay what happened to Jareth after Sarrah left?" Haggle and Trenity came to the outside edge of the labyrinth. Haggle stopped in front of the doors and turned to look at Trenity.

"As you can see he let this place go, it could finish crumbling at any moment." Haggle grinned wickedly, "Just be careful it doesn't crumble around you." Trenity walked through the doors and turned around to make a snippy comment butt he doors closed in her face, just in time to hear Haggle's crackling laughter. Trenity considered doing something insane like throwing her underwear over the wall, but thought better of it. Turning to look around Trenity frowned, "Okay left or right?"


	5. Left or Right

Left or Right

Trenity sighed and looked left and right and, seeing no difference in either direction, she looked up for inspiration and closed her eyes; her head began to throb. Taking a few deep breaths her head began to clear and she bean thinking clearly. "Okay. So both sides look exactly the same and I have no idea of what I'm doing." Tapping her foot on the ground Trenity pouted and thought. "Okay. Eney-miny-miney-moe, catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers make him pay; fifty dollars every day. My mother told me to choose me the every best one and you are not it you dirty, dirty dish rag you!" Trenity looked to her right and smiled, eney-miny-miney-moe had never let her down before. Shrugging she bean walking right, singing a happy tune.

However the happy tune didn't last very long. She soon became crabby from the sun's heat and dehydrated. Her happy tune soon became mumbles and curses about anything she could think of like the game of baseball, her old softball coach, shoes, but most of all she complained about Jareth and about him making her forget everything Sarrah had told her.

After stubbing her toe for the fifth time on what seemed like the exact same sharp rock as before, Trenity had lost her patience. She picked up the rock she stubbed her toe on and launched it a whole two feet into the air before gravity yanked it back down and it shattered on impact with the cobblestone road.

Screaming vulgarities into the sky Trenity was about to rip her hair out of her head when she had an idea. She was sure that Sarrah had never said anything about climbing the wall to the center of the labyrinth. Trenity grinned, extremely proud of herself for thinking up such a brilliant plan and began to climb the bricks sticking out of the wall.

The bricks beneath her fingers were covered in a sticky web that made her fingers tingle. Ignoring the new sensation Trenity grabbed the next brick and boosted herself up. The web beneath her fingers felt like it was vibrating or rapidly heating up. "It's probably just my imagination. Just a few more and I'll be up there."

A few more never came. The webbing just got hotter and hotter until it began burning her fingers like acid. Yelping in pain Trenity jumped down and not so gracefully landed flat on her butt. Swearing fluently with every fowl word she knew in English, Japanese, and Spanish.

Checking her throbbing fingers Trenity found that they were covered with the early markings of later angry looking welts. "Damn you Jareth! Damn you, your creatures, your nasty burning web, and your damn labyrinth! When I get my wounded fingers on you I'm going to tie you up the beat you for every injury I get on this quest!" She wasn't sure if she was screaming at the absent Jareth because she was angry or because she felt stupid. Of course someone would have thought to climb over the wall, of _course_ he would put webbing that burned on the bricks.

"Of course you'd go and sabotage the only easy way out, you just want everyone to play your stupid game. Well guess what? I'm going to show you that Sarrah didn't just beat you because of some fluke. I'm going to show you that the Mejorium women are smart and strong and amazing!"

Continuing on her set earlier path while stomping angrily, Trenity stepped on a piece of rock that had broken off from the larger one earlier and it got wedged in between her shoe and sock; jabbing her foot every time she set it down. Adding another injury to Jareth's count Trenity felt like just curling up and going to sleep, insisting that this is nothing more than a bad dream when out of nowhere she heard the most beautiful word in the world.

" 'Ello."


End file.
